Newton Geiszler
|image = |fullname = |nicknames = Newt |born = |citizenship = American |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = 5' 7" (1.69 m) |occupation = Scientist |rank = PPDC Scientist |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Charlie Day }} Newton Geiszler is a scientist who works in the K-Science Lab of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Biography Newton aids the PPDC Rangers by determining the weaknesses of the Kaiju they fight. Newton and his co-worker, is Hermann Gottlieb, are all that's left the research division after the Jaeger Program's funding is cut and the respective Shatterdomes are shut down. Geiszler invented the "Milking Machine", a device that extracts noxious chemicals from Kaiju glands for specialized classification. Pacific Rim Newton and Hermann are relocating several tanks of Kaiju organs to the K-Science Lab as Stacker Pentecost returns to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with Raleigh Becket. Hermann and Newton accompany Pentecost, Mako Mori and Raleigh in the elevator down to the lower levels. When he rolls his sleeves up, Raleigh notices he has a tattoo of Knifehead on his arm. Newton enthusiastically describes admiration for the Kaiju's strength and his desire to see one up close as Hermann dismisses him as a "Kaiju Groupie". Raleigh assures Newton that he doesn't want to meet a Kaiju face to face. Later, Newton is in the process of dissecting a Kaiju as Hermann predicts the increase of Kaiju attacks in the aftermath of Bladehead. Newton believes Hermann's information is flawed on the basis of being purely factual despite his partner's protests to otherwise. Pentecost intervenes in their argument, allowing Newton show the Marshall the lack of difference between a fresh and aged Kaiju sample. Newton makes an observation that the two were practically the same and speculates that Kaiju are cloned. In order to determine his theory, he suggests that he Drift with a the Kaiju brain at their disposal. Pentecost denies his request, believing it impossible. He instead goes with Hermann's information. Frustrated, Newton Jerry-riggs his own Pons system. When he actives the Pons, Newton connects with the Kaiju brain; he discovers that the Kaiju possess a hive mind, but that they are genetically engineered creatures controlled by sentient, extradimensional beings intent on the colonization of Earth. The toll of the Drift triggers a seizure as Hermann returns to the lab. Shaken by the experience, Newton struggles to tell Pentecost that the masters of the Kaiju have visited Earth before, but were unable inhabit it because of the atmosphere. The pollution caused by humanity, however, have made conditions on Earth perfect for colonization. With the approval of Pentecost, Geiszler heads into Hong Kong in search of Hannibal Chau. When he finds him, Chau is not convinced that he could obtain a fresh brain for Newton to use. Newton, however, reveals that he thinks its possible to drift with a Kaiju brain. Though he never lets on he actually performed the task, Chau checks one of his eyes and discovers its still bloodshot from the Drift. Angered, Chau tells Newton that because he drifted with the Kaiju brain, they know where he is and are coming to get him. He prepares to relocate his business and kicks Newton out of his store. Newton takes refuge in a crowded public shelter. When Otachi manages to locate him, he confesses to the people that the Kaiju are after him. Doubtful at first, the crowd throws him into the center of the floor and back away from him as Otachi breaks through the shelter. Newton barely avoids Otachi's tongue as it examines him. Gipsy Danger's arrival, however, spares Newton from a certain death. After the death of the Otachi, Newton returns to Chau's enterprise, demanding a fresh brain. Chau takes him to the impact site of Otachi's corpse. The two wait as Chau's men examine the inside of the Kaiju's body. Chau's men discover the second brain was damaged in the fight and report an odd sound. Listening in on the walkie-talkie, Newton recognizes the sound is a heartbeat and that Otachi is pregnant. The newborn Kaiju attacks Chau's men and chases Newton until it appears to die from the strangulation of its umbilical cord. Chau, who abandoned Newton in his escape, stabs the newborn with his knife and is eaten seconds later. Shortly thereafter, Newt and Hermann decide to work together to set up two Pons systems and drift with the Kaiju. The pair soon discover that the breach could only be accessed by objects with Kaiju DNA, hindering Pentecost's plan. After the news is relayed to Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger, the rift is destroyed. Newton and Hermann celebrate with the rest of the PPDC. Gallery Pacificrimgeiszler.jpg|Geiszler Character Poster Hannibal Chau and Newton Geiszler.jpg Newton Geisler 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps